Personalized Slammies
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Its the Slammy Awards...only done my way. Who would win? Who would whine like a baby, and what matches would be declared for the weeks after?
1. 2010 Tag Team of the Year

"Slammies, slammies, slammies," Chanted Haylie Trudel as she walked down a hallway to her locker room.

It was time for the annual Slammy Awards and Haylie was nominated for three awards, one for the match of the year, one for tag team of the year and one for the extreme moment of the year. When she entered the locker room, she realized that Sydney wasn't there yet, so she got ready for a match against one of the competitors for the Tag Team of the year and she was dressed in a tank top with black rips along the sides, black stone washed skinny jeans and black knee high Converse boots. When she left the locker room and put her hair in a high side pony tail, she met up with her tag team partner from Smackdown Kirsten McCool.

"Hey Hay," Kirsten said as she hugged Haylie. "Congrats on winning the WWE Championship," She added as she let go.

"Thanks, when Mike won it by cashing in the MITB briefcase, I almost went loco, he freaking won that title by a fucking fluke, and I don't roll like that, so I made a change and I'm the champion," Haylie said.

"That's right," Kirsten said as she high fived Haylie. "Ready to win the Slammy for tag of the year?" She asked.

"You know it," Haylie said.

**.x.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the first Slammy please welcome NXT Season 2 winner Carson DellaRolla and current NXT Season 3 contestant Krista Dumas!"

_**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**_

_Remember the Name _by _Fort Minor _played as Carson and Krista walked out to the podium—Carson wearing a white dress shirt, black jeans and white Converse low top sneakers and Krista was wearing a short neon green dress with a black bow belt around the waist and knee high black boots. When they got to the ring, Krista began to say, "Even though I've been on NXT for a while now, and have little experience in a tag team, I knew by my Pro that tag team means teamwork of course and chemistry to make that tag team work,"

"And the nominees are…." Josh trailed off.

**2010 Slammy Award Nominees for 'Tag Team of the Year'  
****1. Kirsten McCool and Haylie Trudel-TruCool  
2. Michelle McCool and Layla-LayCool  
3. The Nexus  
4. Nexus 2.0**

"And the winner is…" Krista said as she opened the envelope and continued, "Kirsten McCool and Haylie Trudel, TruCool!"

_**I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway**_

_One Stop Closer _by _Linkin Park _started as Kirsten and Haylie walked out to the ring and Kirsten was wearing a simple white tank top that showed off her upper body curves, dark blue stone washed skinny jeans and white fuzzy Ugg boots.

"We seriously win this?" Haylie asked as she held up her Slammy award above her head and the WWE Universe cheered.

"Yeah—and I'm pretty damn happy about that, it proves that we are the better tag team than the teams on Raw and Smackdown," Kirsten said.

"I mean, we'd beaten Nexus for God sakes, a team that had basically destroyed Raw since their birth during the 'Viewers Choice Raw'." Haylie said.

"And we basically beaten their offspring Nexus 2.0, so we must've done something right." Kristen said, then heard the audience chanted _Yes!_

"Well, thanks for choosing TruCool to become 2010 Tag—"

_**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster**_

_Getting Away with Murder _started as Vanessa walked out to the podium wearing a Nexus 2.0 t-shirt, a Nexus arm band on her left bicep, jean shorts and knee high purple and black flame wrestling boots. "What am I seeing here?" Vanessa asked. "Some bloody worthless tag team that no one even cares about,"

"Excuse me Vanessa?" Haylie asked. "A worthless tag team. TruCool? Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah really," Vanessa replied. "Nexus 2.0 should've won the Slammy, not you two,"

"Wanna prove it," Haylie offered.

"Yeah, right now," Vanessa said as Haylie and Vanessa walked down to the ring and the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF to the End**

After a Surgicial Free, Haylie pinned Vanessa for the one two three.

"Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!"

The ref raised her hand in the air then Kirsten slid into the ring and hugged her tag team partner and celebrated her win with her while Vanessa, with a scowl on her face walked to the back, pissed off because Nexus 2.0 didn't get the Slammy and because she just lost to one half of the winners.


	2. 2010 Breakout Superstar of the Year

"Congrats girls," Sydney said as she caught up with Haylie and Kirsten and hi-fived the two. "And congrats Haylie for defeating Vanessa," She added.

"Thanks," Both girls said together. "You're up for an award Sydney?" Kirsten asked.

"Sadly not this year, hopefully next year though," Sydney said. "But I'm presenting the Diva of the Year award," She added.

"That's nice, do you know what award they're having next?" Haylie asked,

"I think The Breakout Superstar of the Year—and what I overheard, you're boy's nominated Haylie," Sydney said.

"Bryan's nominated for that?" Haylie asked cocking her head to the side.

"Hold up, since when was Haylie dating Bryan?" Kirsten asked.

"I think at Night of Champions, right Hay?" Sydney asked.

"No, I think it was when he returned at Summerslam to team with Team WWE against Nexus," Haylie said then _speak of the devil _Bryan just happened to be not far in the distance between the two Raw Divas and Smackdown Diva, "Bryan, can you come over here for a minute, we need to ask you something," Sydney yelled to him, calling him over.

"Yeah," Bryan said as he walked over.

"We wanted to know, how long were you dating Haylie?" Kirsten asked.

"I think bout Summerslam," Bryan said.

"Knew it," Haylie said as she put on a huge smile on her face.

"Trudel, need to speak to you," Alison said as she walked up to three Divas and the US Champion.

"What Bernier?" Haylie asked, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Why so mad?" Alison asked innocently. "I just came over to tell you that next week Mike's envoking his rematch clause for him to get the WWE Championship,"

"Alright, what's the stipulation?" Haylie asked.

"What do you mean?" Alison asked.

"I know Mike for like three years now, I know when he wants a match with me, there's going to be a stipulation, so what's gonna be the stipulation?" Haylie asked again.

Alison sighed before saying, "Fine, he wants it to be a Tables match,"

"There ya go, then tell your little 'Supposed to be WWE Champion' that I accept," Haylie said before Alison walking away.

"I sense something along the lines of 'Haylie hates Alison'." Kirsten said.

"Yeah basically," Haylie and Sydney said together while nodding their heads.

**.x.**

After the Fatal Four Way tag match for the Unified Tag Championships, it was time for the next Slammy awards to be presented.

"Ladies and gentlemen here to present the next Slammy for Breakout Star of the Year, please welcome Raw General Manager Alison Bernier and Smackdown General Manager Olivia DiBiase!"

_**It's been so long  
that I haven't seen your face  
I'm trying to be strong  
but the strength I have is washing away  
It won't be long  
before I get you by my side  
and just hold you, tease you, squeeze you, tell you what's been on my mind**_

_Right Now (Na na na) _by _Akon _played as Alison and Olivia walked to the podium, Alison wearing a light pink knee length thin strap dress with black ankle boots and Olivia was wearing a light green dress with dark green ankle boots. When they made it to the ring, Olivia started to say, "Alison and myself chose to present this category because we feel it the most important. WWE was built on new superstars, and new superstars are being brought over to WWE each and every week….at the least….to bring more entertainment for your viewing pleasure,"

"The four nominees in this category burst onto the scene in late 2009, and 2010 and haven't looked back since. Here are your nominees for the Breakout Superstar of the Year." Alison said.

**2010 Slammy Award Nominees for 'Breakout Superstar of the Year'  
****1. Carson DellaRolla  
2. United States Champion Daniel Bryan  
3. Alberto Del Rio  
4. Alex Wong**

"And the winner is…." Olivia trailed off as she opened up the envelope. "…and your 2010 Breakout Superstar of the year is Raw's United States Champion Daniel Bryan!" Olivia continued.

Then Bryan's theme song started as him—along with Haylie walked out to the podium, and when he did, he accepted the award from Olivia, hugged both her and Alison and then when both GM's went to the back, Bryan began to say, "Wow…I seriously never imagined myself accepting a Slammy, because I can clearly remember being on the first season of NXT, having to deal with one of the worst Pros _ever _The Miz, but at the end of all that, I ended up beating him for the United States Championship at Night of Champions, and also having an amazing girlfriend by my side through it all," Bryan said, referring to Haylie then kissing her on the cheek, which made Haylie smile like she was a child.

"I'll just make this short and sweet so this show could get on the road, I would like to thank everyone who made me become the 2010 Slammy Award winner for Breakout Superstar of the Year." Bryan said before he kissed Haylie on the lips as he theme played.


	3. 2010 Breakout Diva of the Year

"Whoa, so your telling me that there having a 'Breakout Diva' award?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah apparently," Sydney said as her, Kirsten and Haylie were watching rest of the Slammy edition of Monday Night Raw.

_**In the Ring**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the Slammy award for Breakout Diva of the Year, please welcome seven time WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus!"

Trish's theme started up as she walked to the podium to the cheers of the fans as they never forgot one of the best Divas in the WWE. When she got to the podium she started to say, "Wow, all of these Divas on Raw and Smackdown just have amazing athletic ability, and if some of them seeming to be lacking in that ability, they at least have the 'sexy' and 'smart' down in the 'sexy, smart & powerful WWE Divas'. As for WWE being built on new superstars as said by Olivia DiBiase, and if I may add on to the fact, WWE was built on new superstars, and it was also helped built by new Divas, and the four nominees for your 2010 Breakout Diva Slammy Award are:

**2010 Slammy Award Nominess for 'Breakout Diva of the Year'  
****1. Isabelle  
2. Courtney Trudel  
3. April  
4. Talia**

"And your Breakout Diva is…." Trish trailed off as she opened the envelope. "Courtney Trudel!"

_**My girlfriend's a dick magnet. My girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drink she'll scream like hell  
Dirty girl, getting' down, dance with guys from outta town  
Grab her ass, actin' tough, mess with her, she'll fuck you up  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!**_

_Bad Girlfriend _by _Theory of a Deadman _started up as Courtney walked to the ring wearing a skull cardigan sweater ontop of a white tank top, black stone washed ripped skinny jeans and black knee high boots with her blonde/pink hair in a high side pony tail. She reached up to Trish, received the Slammy and hugged the retired Diva. When Trish walked to the back, Courtney stood infront of the microphone hearing the fans chant her last name _Tru-del! Tru-del! Tru-del!_

"Well, first off I would like to say that I finally join my sister Haylie in owning a Slammy this year, I feel so freaking special," Courtney commented making the fans cheer for her. "Second of all, I would like to thank everyone who had made it possible for me to be here in general, but especially would like to thank my brother and sister Haylie and Josh for training me and encouraging me to stick it through every damn obstacle that came into my path since my beginnings as a professional wrestler…and I would like to thank the WWE Universe for supporting me every step of the way and not thinking that I was a loser sibling compared to my successful siblings and—"

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**_

_Shut Up _by _Simple Plan _started as Isabelle walked out wearing a light backless purple dress and pumps walked to the podium and got in Courtney's face. "You won? And you were on Raw for 2 weeks or so? Where as I have been on SD for 2 months,"

"Yeah and maybe half the time you're a jobber to the likes of LayCool," Courtney said, then added, "Looks Isabelle, just face it, the people from New York are so much better than those lousy tanned morons from Florida,"

"Wanna prove it?" Isabelle asked.

"Well not tonight because I don't want your precious manicure to get ruined, so how bout next week?" Courtney asked.

"You're on,"


	4. 2010 Couple of the Year

"CC!" Haylie said as she hugged Courtney as she walked into Haylie's locker room. "Congrats!"

"Thanks," Courtney said as she hugged the people in the locker room, having them tell her congrats on winning the Slammy. "Anyone know the next Slammy category?" Courtney asked.

"Couple of the year, and I heard Vickie and Nick are nominated," Sydney said with a shudder while Haylie and Kirsten are trying not to throw up.

"Ew, they're dating?" Courtney. "Yeah, it's probably a storyline but still gross," She added.

"Yeah—now you somehow know what I have to deal with," Kirsten said with a shudder of her own.

"I also heard that you and Jay are nominated if I'm not mistaken," Sydney said.

"Really?" Kirsten said.

"Yeah," Sydney said.

"And you know that because?" Kirsten asked.

"I overheard Alison going through the nominations herself," Sydney said.

"Wow—you like to overhear stuff, right?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Sydney said with a smile on her face.

"She like to overhear conversations?" Kirsten asked, having her attention to Haylie.

"Yeah, that's just how she is," Haylie said.

"And proud of it," Sydney said then made Haylie, Kirsten and Courtney laugh a little bit.

"Oh yeah Kirsten, hope you didn't take offence to when I said that wrestlers from Florida suck," Courtney said.

"None taken, it was just to piss of Isabelle, completely understand," Kirsten said.

"Alright good, just wanted to make sure," Courtney said.

"I wanted to ask you two, why do the Trudel girls have huge eyes?" Kirsten asked.

"Just hereditary I guess," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders and Courtney nodding in agreement.

**.x.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here to present the Slammy Award for Couple of the Year, please welcome Evan Bourne and Kelly Kelly!"

Evan's theme started up as him and Kelly walked to the podium and when they did, Kelly started to say, "Throughout WWE History, there have been many prominent couples who have touched our hearts. Love is a wonderful thing?" Kelly asked turning her attention to Evan.

"Exactly right Kelly. And the nominees for Couple of the Year are as followed…" Evan trailed off.

**2010 Slammy Award Nominees for 'Couple of the Year'  
****1. Kirsten McCool + Christian  
2. Alberto Del Rio + Lira Santiago  
3. Vickie Guerrero + Dolph Ziggler  
4. Daniel Bryan + Haylie Trudel  
5. Ted DiBiase + Maryse **

"And the winner is…." Kelly trailed off as she opened the envelope then spoke again, "Kirsten McCool and Christian!"

_**Clock is ticking while I'm killing time  
Spinning all around  
Nothing else that you can do  
To turn it back**_

_Our Truth _by _Lacuna Coil _played as Kirsten walked out wearing the outfit that she wore when she accepted the Tag Team of the Year Slammy. When she accepted the award from Kelly, and when her and Evan went to the back, Kirsten said, "Well, I would be even _more _happier to accept this award with Christian by my side but sadly he's still out of action due to an injury. I miss you baby, hope you get better and come back," Kirsten started making a quick 'hope you get better' comment, then continuing, "well, we continue the great couples that are winning these slammies, started in 08 with my tag partner Haylie with her then-actual boyfriend The Miz, then in 09 concerning Zack Ryder and Sydney for some reason don't know how that relationship came about and now in 2010 with me and Christian. Once again ladies and gentlemen, thank you for making another great choice for Couple of the Year and I hope you enjoy Monday Night Raw," Kirsten said before her theme song started and she headed to the back.


	5. 2010 Matchs of the Year

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the Slammy for Match of the Year, please welcome, the chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment Mr. McMahon!"

His theme started up as he made his usual entrance to the podium with sort of a mixed reaction coming from the WWE Universe and when the Chairman got to the microphone he said, "Now, there are matches every year that are called _classics, _that are called _epics, _but there is one match that can be considered _match of the year _and here are your nominees…."

**2010 Slammy Award Nominees for 'Match of the Year'  
****1. Shawn Michaels vs. The Undertaker (**_**Wrestlemania 26-Streak vs. Career match)  
**_**2. Team WWE vs. The Nexus (**_**Summerslam 2010)  
**_**3. Carrie Wilson vs. Dolph Ziggler (**_**Night of Champions 2010-Steel Cage Match for the Intercontential Championship)  
**_**4. Team Raw vs. Team Smackdown (**_**Bragging Rights 2010)  
**_**5. Haylie Trudel vs. The Miz vs. Wade Barrett (**_**TLC: Tables Ladders & Chairs 2010-Triple Threat TLC Match for the WWE Championship)**_

Mr. McMahon opened the envelope and his eyes went a little wide. "Ladies and gentlemen just to give you a heads up, there is actually a tie for Match of the Year, and your first Slammy award winner for Match of the Year is Carrie Wilson verses Dolph Ziggler at Night of Champions in a steel cage match for the IC Title,"

_**Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up  
Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up**_

_Maniac _by _Girlicious _played as Carrie walked to the podium wearing a light blue tank top, dark blue stone washed skinny jeans and white ankle boots and accepted the award from Vince, then he continued, "and the second recipient to receive the Slammy award for Match of the Year is: Haylie Trudel vs. The Miz vs. Wade Barrett in a Triple Threat TLC match at TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs for the WWE Championship!"

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _started up as Haylie walked to the podium this time wearing a tube top with rips on the sides, white short shorts and black Converse knee high sneakers. When she accepted the award, Vince went to the back and Haylie allowed Carrie to say what she has to say first.

"Wow, I didn't know that _everyone _had enjoyed me doing 'Destiny Breaker' on Ziggles at NOC," She started then the fans continoued to cheer for her, "yeah, and I'm glad that one of my championship wins was deservant enough to recieve a Slammy Award-I thought it would be for Shocker of the Year or something, but I'm glad that it was for Match of the Year. Now,I decided to keep mine a little short and sweet because we got another person who won the Match of the Year slammy, and it's none other than your WWE Champion, so please either cheer or applaud your WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!" Carrie said as everyone cheered for Haylie as she took her place behind the podium.

"Wow-by the way Carrie, that match you had at NOC was so awesome I couldn't even begin to describe it," Haylie started, "and now onto _my _match, I have put up a hard fought battle in an enviroment that, to be honest with all of you, I have little experience in, the last time that I've ever been in was back when I was on Smackdown and it was something that Olivia made me go into because apparently she was mad that I came in like an hour late or something," Haylie said with a little laugh before continuing, "Yeah, and I would like to thank Alison...for the first time since I was on Raw for giving me a great opportunity to at least be in a match for the WWE Championship...and I would like to also thank Barrett for not having Nexus rush down to the ring and beat the daylights out of me because he's not the WWE Champion," Haylie said with a smile on her face, "and I would also like to thank Miz for the first time ever as well for doing what he does best, which is be defeated by an awesome Diva," Haylie said, "oh yeah Barrett, if your listening to this, and you'll probably are anyways, if you ever want a match for the WWE Title, all you gotta do is ask," Haylie continued, "and…yeah, I hope you guys enjoy the Slammies because I know I am," Haylie said as her theme started up and her and Carrie walked to the back,


	6. 2010 Holy & Move of the Year

"What's the next category?" Kirsten asked.

"I think it's the 'Holy Shit Move of the Year'." Sydney said.

"How the heck do you know all the categories?" Carrie asked.

"Maybe that's because half the time she's at a Raw arena, she overhears what Alison is saying," Haylie said.

"Understandable. Do you know what the nominees are at least?" Carrie asked.

"I think two, one where Orton does the RKO on a flying Matt, and where you do the Destinybreaker on Nick off of a steel cage at NOC," Sydney said.

"Awesome," Carrie said with a smile on her face.

"That move from off the cage would've hurted," Haylie guessed.

"Yeah it did," Carrie said.

"Wow," Was all that Haylie could get out of her mouth.

**.x.**

"Here to present the award for _Holy Snap Move of the Year _please welcome back Smackdown's General Manager Olivia DiBiase!"

_**Green is where its at  
Green would never let you down  
You can bet your life on that  
Win the bet and buy a crown**_

_Money _by _I Fight Dragons _played as Olivia re-walked to the podium wearing the same outfit she wore earlier that night. "Now, over the course of 2010, we saw a lot of moves that shocked all of us and made us think that they should be injured for like….ever, and we get utterly more shocked if that person returns to the ring the following week and believe me, when I saw the nominees actually do the move, I was literally shocked out of my mind. Your nominees are…"

**2010 Slammy Award Nominees for 'Holy Snap Move of the Year'  
****1. Randy Orton delivers RKO to a flying Evan Bourne  
2. Carrie Wilson delivers Destinybreaker to Dolph Ziggler off of a Steel Cage  
3. Tiffany delivers I.O.U.1 to Alicia Fox from the mini-tron.  
4. John Morrison dives off set onto Daniel Bryan and The Miz**

Olivia opened the envelope and said, "And the Slammy Award winner for Holy Snap Moment of the Year is…Tiffany!"

_**I stumble through the wreckage rusted from the rain  
There's nothin' left to salvage no one left to blame  
Among the broken mirrors I don't look the same  
I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain**_

_Rusted from the Rain _by _Billy Talent _played as Tiffany made her entrance to the podium wearing a light green tube top like dress that reached to her mid-thigh, black skinny jeans and red knee high high heel boots with her hair curled. When she made it to the podium, Olivia handed her the Slammy award and walked to the back. "Wow, I can't believe I won!" Tiffany said as she jumped up and down in place with excitement. "I thought I would never win a Slammy. But hey, anything could happen, just like sooner or later I'm expecting a certain commentator to come out of the closet and open up his gayness to a certain ex-WWE champion who figured out a fluke way to win the title from an ex-injured WWE Champion who got attacked by a certain group of seven." Tiffany started and laughed a little bit.

"Anyways, if my Slammy win could happen, anything could happen if you set your minds to it. I hope you enjoy the rest of the Slammies," Tiffany said as _Rusted from the Rain _started back up, she held her Slammy in the air and walked to the back.


	7. 2010 Diva of the Year

"Ladies and gentlemen, here are some of your WWE Divas!"

_**Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up  
Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up**_

"From Sacramento, California she is your Intercontential Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Maniac _played again as Carrie made her presence known once again on Monday night Raw wearing a light purple tank top underneath a black cardigan sweater, white skinny jeans ad black ankle boots as she heard the WWE Universe were cheering for their IC Champion. When she entered the ring, the next Diva's theme played.

_**Clock is ticking while I'm killing time  
Spinning all around  
Nothing else that you can do  
To turn it back**_

"From Palatka Florida, Kirsten McCool!"

_Our Truth _by _Lacuna Coil _started up as Kirsten walked down to the ring wearing a light blue dress with a black bow belt and knee high light pink Converse boots while hearing the cheers coming from the WWE Universe as they were cheering for the Slammy award winner. When Kirsten got to the ring and stood beside Carrie, another theme started up.

_**I cannot tell you you're falling apart  
Open your eyes if you wanna survive (survive)  
I want to tell you your love is a lie  
But I won't tell you, I won't tell you**_

"From Toronto, Ontario Canada, Ally!"

_I Won't Tell You _by _Lacuna Coil _started as Ally made her way down to the ring wearing a black ripped tank top, a Nexus armband on her left bicep, black stone washed ripped skinny jeans and black Converse low top sneakers. When she got inside the ring and stood beside Kirsten, another theme started up.

_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad, good girls go bad**_

"From Aberdeen, Washington April!"

_Good Girls Go Bad _by _Cobra Starship _played as April made her way down to the ring with the cheers coming from the WWE Universe as April was wearing a light blue sparkly halter top, black baggy pants with chains and white flats. When she entered the ring and stood beside Ally, another theme started up.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"From Long Island, New York she is the Divas Champion and WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _started up as Haylie walked back out to the ring wearing a grey sweatshirt with the hood up, grey sweatpants and white Converse low top sneakers with the Divas title belt on her right shoulder and the WWE Championship around her abdomen. When she got in the ring and stood next to April, the next Diva's theme started up.

_**I can't deny it. I fucking like it  
It bring on confidence and courage that I lost  
I turn into it, it helps me through it, until I lie awake  
and contemplate it all**_

"From Los Angeles, California Melissa!"

_Can't Deny It _by _Rev Theory _started as Melissa walked out to the ring wearing a long red dress with a deep V-neck and basically no back and black high heels and her hair was curled. When she got in the ring, another theme started.

_**I look around, round round  
Look around and look it over  
I take it up, up take it out and take you nowhere  
Trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin  
I like to push it and push it until my luck is over**_

"From Parma, Ohio Emma!"

_Celebrity Status _by _Marianas Trench _started as Emma walked down the ramp towards the ring wearing a personalized version of her brother's _Hello, I'm Awesome _t-shirt (instead of the t-shirt in general being in black, it's in light purple), black sweatpants and flip flops. When she got in the ring, another theme started.

_**She can't hide no matter how hard she tries  
Her secret disguise behind her lies  
And at night she cries away her pride  
With eyes shut tight, staring at her inside  
All her friends know why she can't sleep at night  
All her family asking if she's all right  
All she wants to do is get rid of this hell  
But all she's gotta do is stop kidding herself**_

"From Manchester, England Vanessa!"

_Carousel _by _Linkin Park _started up as Vanessa made her way to the ring wearing a Nexus 2.0 t-shirt, a Nexus 2.0 armband on her left bicep, grey skinny jeans with a spikey white and black checkered belt and knee high black boots. When she got in the ring another Diva's theme started.

_**You're not enough for me (Oh no no)  
Just another man in love with me (Just another man, ooh)  
Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey hey, oh well)  
You're not enough for me (oh no)**_

"From Palatka, Florida Michelle McCool!"

Her theme started up as she made her usual entrance to the ring. When she entered the ring and stood near Vanessa, she was giving the evil eye to Kirsten, who was giving the same thing back to Michelle, while they were doing that, another theme started up.

_**Pourquoi es-tu si belle?  
Pourquoi tu bonges comme sa?  
Pourquoi tu me fais mal?  
Oooh, je me sens tout nu  
Ooh oui  
Ooh oui**_

"From Montreal, Quebec Canada Maryse!"

Her theme started up as she made her usual entrance to the ring and of course did her imfamous hair flip before actually entering the ring and when she actually did the second last Diva's theme started up.

_**Holla, holla, holla  
So all my girls in the back say ho  
Cause you know just how we do  
Side to side, and front to back  
If you ain't taking that (Holla, holla)**_

"From Jackonsville, Florida Kelly Kelly!"

Her theme started up as she was doing her normal entrance to the ring. When she entered the ring and posed for the fans, the last Diva's theme started up.

_**She looks good to me  
She's got everything I want  
She's got everything I need  
She looks good!**_

"And finally, from Denver, Colorado Eve Torres!"

Her theme played as she did her normal entrance to the ring to the cheers coming from the WWE Universe. When she made it inside the ring, the announcer continued, "Now, here to present the award for Diva of the Year, please welcome Sydney!"

_**Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**_

_Life is a Highway _by _Rascal Flats _played as Sydney walked to the podium wearing a Divas t-shirt, black mini skirt and Nike shoes with her hair in a pony tail. When she got to the podium & she said, "Look who's in the ring. They're all the best Divas some point in their careers, but there has to be one. And the Diva of the Year is…." Sydney trailed off as she opened the envelope. "Congratulations….April!"

_Good Girls Gone Bad _started up again as April was jumping up and down with excitement as she got out of the ring and almost literally ran up the ramp towards Sydney where she hugged April and gave April the Slammy. "Oh my Goodness, this is so awesome, I can't believe I won one of these things," April started. "First off I would like to thank everyone who had supported me throughout my whole wrestling career, and I would like to especially thank the WWE Universe for supporting me during my time on Raw." April said as she saw Carrie, Kirsten, Ally, Haylie, Melissa, Emma, Eve & Kelly walk up to April and congratulated her on the Slammy win as April's theme song started playing again.


End file.
